yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bluedog187
Welcome Welcome to my talk page, feel free to ask any questions (as long as the answers aren't too obvious) or say whatever's on your mind (but if you feel you have to swear, please use *'s, we'll all know what you meant but kids use this site and it'd be best if we didn't get a million concerned parents giving us crap over it). Oh and don't forget to sign your posts with four tildes (~'s). Archive(s) User talk:Bluedog187/Archive 1 User talk:Bluedog187/Archive 2 User talk:Bluedog187/Archive 3 I'm first! The rest of you can suck it! (kidding) Sorry it took so long to get back to you. I saw it after you sent it but didn't really care about the situation at that moment. :/ Anyway this was my question: I have a lot of decks I'm working on and the use of the forums, in my opinion, have dropped. So I have a few decks I want looked over and in the case of my LaDD Deck, a way to get a basic deck theme/idea. But I don't know if the "Decks for free" will be useful for me. I have reasons, just I can't remember them. PS. I have my deck and Windows Live (msn messenger). If you want we can duel over the IRC or Windows Live. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 21:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) * Want a cookie? (look at the bottom of the section) Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:14, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ** Or combo. If you can think of any cards that fit in that category, inform me. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 03:28, October 8, 2009 (UTC) *** Or Rare Fish. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 03:33, October 8, 2009 (UTC) **** The top two decks are the ones I want you to look at. There is a different between the first deck and yours, that being the lack of Ancient Rules/Star Blast-like cards. Hope it helps. I shouldn't have to say that because you kick my a** a few times. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:37, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Beformet * Beformet wants to join the deckbuilders. the decks on his user page look good, but I gave him a trial fix and it was kinda strange (only 1 sillva is one that stands out...wtf?...) What do you say? --Tantara (talk) 01:51, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Ya, Sorry I realized that after I posted it, so that is why I deleted it XD lol sorry bout that!! 04:32, October 2, 2009 (UTC) GX Why wait man? --Dark Yugi 23:31, October 6, 2009 (UTC) * Mm, all right. By the way, can you tell me how to archive talk pages? I have no idea how. --Dark Yugi 23:42, October 6, 2009 (UTC) * K, thanks. --Dark Yugi 01:26, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Would it? What would you think, Bluedog? Based on your opinion, would you think that "Koa'ki Meiru Valafar" should be a good addition to my "Light and Darkness" deck, since it's a Fiend? I cheated the "Koa'ki Meiru" sequence (By discarding the "Iron Core") instead by activating "Call of the Haunted" so you would still be able to draw a card. --002517 10:22, October 7, 2009 (UTC) The Shining Darkness you have a link that shows the confirmation of The Shining Darkness?? RIO2016 09:30, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Machine/Water. I have a love for machine and both water decks and i havent been playing for quite awhile, is there any suggestions u can throw out on some new water cards or machine cards that would help get my decks up to date a little bit.? ~J4M3S~ PLEASE HELP * I'm drowning on Decks for Free! PLEASE GET ACTIVE. --Tantara (talk) 01:40, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Something Weird on the Tempest Magian trivia page There's an inappropriate comment on the trivia page for Tempest Magician http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Card_Trivia:Tempest_Magician In the box above the tips, there's text calling it "Gay as Hell" Just found that weird and not really appropriate. I don't know if you are able to do anything about it, but I'm not sure how to fix it myself. Thanks for your time Vulpine 05:05, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Rulling issues thx for answering my question :D Rulling issues Why dont i know you in rl you answer all my questions :P hahaha ^.^ ShadowTina Look at this Do you think you could upload this for me please http://ravegrl.files.wordpress.com/2009/04/102_noah.jpg (Robbiejennings 13:41, October 28, 2009 (UTC)) Your GB Fix Hi its me Berfomet if I may make a suggestion you may want to redo your GB fix I feel I am fairly experienced with GB's and that maybe some cards *cough*Sparticus*cough* do not belong, I'm not trying to tell you how to fix decks or anything I just feel that the deck had a few out of place cards.--Berfomet 22:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks for the explination I thought you had gone crazy or something well, Happy Dueling!!--Berfomet 22:43, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Impossible Luck. Once, not long ago I made a trade for my friend's "Road Warrior" and "Road Synchron" for my "Black Rose Dragon". I mistakedly said "No Trade Backs", so when I could not resist to get my "Black Rose" back, he didn't accept the deal. Yesterday, I got 2 "5'Ds" tins (For only $33.95!!!) containing "Ancient Fairy Dragon" and "Power Tool Dragon". I was so lucky that in one of those Ancient Prophecy booster packs, came an Ultra Rare "Ancient Fairy Dragon"!! I had two now, so I was able to get my "Black Rose Dragon" back from my friend for my Secret Rare "Ancient Fairy" kept the Ultra Rare to remember how lucky I was :) . He was so temped about the "Ancient Fairy Dragon" that he traded back my "Black Rose"!! Unfortunately, I lost a "Red Dragon Archfiend" during another trade, but I still have now got 2 more Dragons to collect!! :) --002517 08:56, October 31, 2009 (UTC) * P.S. My bad, "Power Tool Dragon" is not a 5'D, so I have 3 more dragons to collect. --002517 08:58, October 31, 2009 (UTC) People need to get over themselves I don't care if he is an admin or not. If he is wrong then he is wrong. He has a history of doing crap like that and it's wrong. Any idiot with half a brain can see he abuses his "title" (like it really matters on a site about CARD GAMES! He really needs to get over himself and stop being an ass to people he seems to have a problem with